


Closet Extrovert

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Closet Extrovert [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU: Jensen is a popular senior in high school and Jared is the geeky freshman who gets to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Extrovert

Closet Extrovert

 

Jensen crumpled the red paper cup between his fingers, tossed it into the nearby shrubbery, and debated whether to head back inside for another. It was only coke after all, not that he wouldn’t sometimes have a beer, but he had a big game coming up, and the last thing he needed was his coach breathing down his neck.

“There you are,” Danneel exclaimed, her voice loud, carrying over the music that drifted out through the open patio doors. She sidled up to him, placed her arm through his and tried to coax him back indoors. “Come inside, the fun is just about to start.” 

Jensen forced a smile, mouth curving upward as he took a deep breath and braced himself for another night of dodging Danneel’s advances. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her; he did, very much, enough to confide in her the truth, which was why she was hell-bent on proving to Jensen that he wasn’t gay. That the string of girls Jensen was rumoured to have slept with were more than just a cover, not that he’d slept with that many, two to be exact, enough for him to know he preferred a little less breast and a lot more testosterone. 

“Come on grumpy pants,” Danneel coaxed and dragged an unwilling Jensen back inside to where the party was in full swing. It wasn’t his idea to come, but he couldn’t say no to Danneel, never could. They’d grown up next door to each other, been best friends since kindergarten, and save for a drunken kiss and a clumsy hand job at Jensen’s eighteenth birthday party, that’s all they were. 

“Hey,” Jensen waved and made a move to join Chris and Jason on the sofa, both strumming away on their guitars, Chris humming a tune, stopping to scribble something in the notepad of lyrics that he carried everywhere. 

“Not that way, silly. In here,” Danneel said, and dragged Jensen into the living room where a small group were setting up, what looked like a game of spin the bottle. 

“Go get ‘em, Tiger,” Chris shouted and Jensen raised a finger in response, and heard Chris laugh. Jensen was about to turn around and join his friends after all when he spotted him. He couldn’t have been more than fifteen, but already he was as tall as Jensen, but he carried it differently. He hunched over a little, like he was trying to disguise his height, make himself look smaller, or invisible. Uncomfortable in his own skin Jensen’s momma would say. He was just a kid, a gangly mess of elbows and pimples, not that he had pimples, but it was hard to tell considering he kept his head down, eyes averted, shielded by the long strands of silky, dark hair. His curiosity piqued Jensen was about to ask who he was when Steve slapped him on the shoulder, and sat down, crossed-legged on the polished, wooden floor, patted the space beside him and grinned. 

“I’ll start,” Steve announced, grabbing the bottle and spinning it around at speed. It spun in a circle several times, and then began to slow down, to a half turn before coming to a stop, facing Lana Jolie, who just grinned, pushed herself up off the floor and held her hand out to Steve. 

Jensen smiled at Steve’s obvious delight, and then jumped when Danneel stroked her hand up his denim-clad thigh, and whispered, “Your turn next.” 

Jensen was about to excuse himself on the pretence of needing the bathroom when he caught Jared’s eye, caught the way Jared was watching Danneel, or rather the way Danneel touched Jensen. Jensen smiled across the circle, noted the way the kid blushed, beet red and hastily looked away, but not before Jensen saw the look of interest, but whether it was for him or Danneel, Jensen was unsure. He was sure of one thing though, definitely no pimples, just a cute mole beneath his nose, and another to the right of his mouth, and hazel eyes, gorgeous hazel eyes. Jensen leaned in, whispered something to Danneel and then leaned back, took his weight on his elbows and spread his thighs.

It was wrong on many levels, the age difference for a start, but Jensen was desperate to see that blush once more, and to know just how interested the kid was, and in who, Danneel? 

Or Jensen?

Jensen waited as Danneel tried to catch Jared’s eye again, watched as she leaned forward and picked up the bottle; the soft blue material of her halter top pulling tight across her firm breasts, but Jared kept his head down, eyes in the middle of the circle as he worried his bottom lip between perfect white teeth. Jensen took the bottle from Danneel and placed it between his spread thighs, circled his fingers around the neck, and worked his hand down the entire length of the bottle neck. He held it there for an instant and then twisted his wrist as he worked his hand upward, thumb skirting over the lip of the bottle, and around, as he eased his hand back down again. All the while staring at Jared. Jensen smiled, tilted his hips, spread his legs wider and watched Jared shift uncomfortably, almost mirroring Jensen’s movement, as he looked up at Jensen through long, unruly bangs and half smiled. 

It was quick, and over so fast that Jensen thought he’d imagined it, but then he caught the flush, which crept up over Jared’s neck. Jensen shifted; spread his legs further apart, his hand dropping suggestively between his thighs to palm his growing erection through denim, all thoughts of the bathroom gone; Jensen even more determined to find out the kid’s name at least. He checked the time on his phone as someone knocked on the closet door, announcing to Steve that his seven minutes were up. It took another minute for Steve to open the door and step out ahead of Lana, by which time Jensen had the bottle firmly in his hand and was testing its weight. He wasn’t the star lacrosse player for nothing, and knew the catch, carry, and pass was as much due to weight and balance as it was a skill. He spun the bottle around in his hand a few times learning its shape and its balance before placing it down on the floor, eyes on Jared as, he tilted it left, then right before releasing it into a rapid spin. 

Jensen glanced from the bottle to Jared, and back to the bottle as it entered its third spin and began to slow its pace, spinning again, followed by a half turn as it slowed further. He smiled as it passed Genevieve, almost stopping before it crawled to a halt in front of Jared. 

Steve laughed, now seated beside Lana, who had her head against his shoulder. “Wanna default?” Steve asked, and Jensen caught the way Jared flinched at the impending rejection. 

“Nah, rules are rules, Steve.” Jensen grinned, before getting to his feet and walking over to where Jared was sitting, eyes on the bottle. “You coming?” Jensen asked, his shoulders relaxing as Jared nodded and made to stand up. 

The closet was dark as Jensen entered, followed by Jared, Jensen’s back to the door as he heard the soft click of the latch as the door closed behind them. Jensen half turned, about to ask Jared his name when he was slammed back against the wall and assaulted by almost six feet of enthusiastic teenager. The kiss was sloppy, uncoordinated, more a clash of teeth than lips and Jensen pulled back, amused, and raised his hands in submission. 

“Sorry,” Jared muttered, hastily stepping away, and pressing his back to the door, as far away from Jensen as humanly possible. “I thought… I meant; I don’t know how this works. 

“The game, or the kiss?” Jensen asked, trying to keep the laughter from bubbling over. “Was… Is this your first kiss?”

The silence that met Jensen’s question was all the answer he needed. “What’s your name anyway,” Jensen asked. 

“Jared. It’s Jared,” Jared replied. 

“C’mere, Jared.” Jensen reached out, hooked his fingers inside Jared’s belt and pulled him back in until they were almost nose to nose. His eyes now adjusting to the dark, enough that he could see the way Jared watched him nervously. He let go of Jared’s belt and raised his hands to Jared’s face, his fingers sliding over Jared’s jaw. His thumb stroking over the mole to the right of Jared’s mouth, and up into his hair. 

“Relax,” Jensen whispered, both to Jared, and to himself. He lowered his head and kissed Jared’s cheek. He took a moment to breathe in the clean, fresh scent of soap and Jared’s choice of cologne, which was spicy, with a hint of innocence and so much more intoxicating than the heady perfumes Jensen was used to discovering when he kissed someone, but then he was used to kissing girls, never a guy. 

“You smell good,” Jensen breathed. He brushed his lips along Jared’s jaw, closer, and closer toward his mouth, and let one hand drop to Jared’s hip and squeezed slightly. He heard Jared gasp and Jensen pushed forward, his tongue taking advantage as Jared opened his mouth, darting in a brief exploration and retreat that left Jared clinging to his shoulders. Jensen chewed on Jared’s bottom lip softly and made another foray with his tongue, delving deep, this time to duel with Jared’s before he withdrew, trailed his mouth across the soft skin of Jared’s cheek and down his throat. 

“Can I tell you a secret, Jared?” Jensen whispered as he stroked his hand across Jared’s hip and brushed it against the bulge in Jared’s jeans. 

Jared moaned, tilted his head to give Jensen better access and canted his hips forward. 

“This is a first for me too,” Jensen breathed, and planted an open-mouthed kiss against Jared’s pulse point, followed by another, more eager as Jensen worried the skin with his teeth, lost in the sound of his name on Jared’s lips. If he needed any further encouragement, it was there in the fact that Jared knew who he was, knew his name, which wasn’t that much of a leap considering how popular Jensen was, but it sent a thrill straight to Jensen’s cock to hear it moaned, deep and guttural and so damn needy.

Both jumped when someone knocked on the door and called out, “Two minutes.” 

“Not enough time,” Jared groaned. He swayed forward, hands reaching for Jensen as he clung to Jensen’s wider frame, his lips parted, and breath hot as he dragged his mouth across the soft skin of Jensen’s cheek, and back, toward his mouth. 

“I know,” Jensen moaned. “Believe me, I know,” he continued, part of him still unable to believe he was standing in a closet, with a kid almost four years his junior and hard as granite. The other part wanted only to touch, to taste every inch of Jared, starting with more of his mouth. He wanted to suck on Jared’s bottom lip, bite down against its fullness, hold it between his teeth while Jared rutted against him, and moaned his pleasure, hot and desperate.

Jensen opened his mouth against Jared’s, tugged on Jared’s hair, his fingers finding purchase in its silken length and stepped forward into Jared’s space, and felt Jared’s hand slide across his hip, his thumb brush against the heated skin just above the waistband of Jensen’s jeans, eager, trying to gain access, but Jensen held back, reluctant to lose contact, but cautious that at any minute the door could open. He wasn’t ashamed; it wouldn’t be the first time someone had walked in on him and a date, but this wasn’t a date, and Jared wasn’t Jensen’s usual choice of partner. 

“Easy,” Jensen hushed when Jared reached for him, fingers clutching, tugging at the belt loops of Jensen’s jeans in an attempt to pull him back in. The noises Jared was making, were almost persuading Jensen that it wouldn’t be so bad if they were caught. Low throaty, desperate sounds that made Jensen almost throw caution to the wind and grab for Jared’s hand, drag him out of the closet and toward the nearest bedroom, or any flat surface for that matter. 

“Jesus,” Jensen huffed, cock hardening painfully when Jared breathed out against the outer shell of Jensen’s ear, short, ragged puffs of air that began on a low, deep moan and ended on Jensen’s name. He closed his eyes, and stepped back. His limbs heavy, cock hard, chafing against denim that was becoming more and more uncomfortable. He had to stop this, and stop it now, while he still could. He took another step back, bit back the moan as his jeans pulled tight with his cock and took a deep ragged breath and looked at Jared. 

“You wanna take a minute?” Jensen asked as he took into Jared’s slanted, hazel eyes, the pupils blown wide with lust and want. His cheeks flushed, nostrils slightly flared and lips swollen and wet. 

“What about you?” Jared asked. 

Jensen glanced down at his jeans, the hard outline of his cock, and the dark patch from the wetness of his own arousal. “Too late.” Jensen grimaced. He wasn’t too concerned, sure it would raise an eyebrow or two, but he was Jensen Ackles, star athlete and all round Mr popular; he was more worried for Jared, which came as a surprise, that seven minutes was all it took to get under Jensen’s skin. 

“Jared, I…” Jensen began, just as the door opened, to what Jensen could only guess was a crowd of curious faces. He kept his back to the open door, and mouthed, “Okay?” And smiled reassuringly, as Jared nodded his head. “You ready?” Jensen continued. He was about to turn around, ask whoever it was to give them a minute when Jared stepped forward, between Jensen’s parted thighs, so close that Jensen could feel the hard press of Jared’s cock against his own. He felt Jared’s arm come around his waist, his hand snaking a path downward, fingers splayed against Jensen’s lower back, using it as leverage to bring Jensen closer, and wedged one knee between Jensen’s thighs and pushed up.

“Uhm,” Jensen said, as he opened his mouth to remind Jared they had an audience, a very vocal one at that judging by the whistle, which broke the lingering silence. Jensen tried again, to warn Jared, but the words were drowned out by the loud groan that filled his mouth, echoed around the small confines of the closet as Jared pushed up once more, hard against Jensen’s cock. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Jensen moaned, as Jared circled his free hand around Jensen’s neck, heat radiating into Jensen’s skin as Jared dragged him closer, and pushed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. 

Another whistle sounded, louder this time but all Jensen could hear was the blood rushing through his veins, echoing in his ears as he thrust his hips upward, rough against Jared’s leg, and rode his thigh. He was hot, too hot, and hard, and so goddamn turned on that he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to. He wanted… more friction, more heat, and to come, desperate, he was sure he was going to, right there in front of everyone… right there, and right…

“Okay folks, move along, nothing to see here,” Chris shouted above the noise of the music and catcalls. 

Jensen groaned, heard the door close once more, and huffed out a breath. 

“What?” Jared asked.

“I thought you were supposed to come out of the closet, not in it,” Jensen laughed.

“Looks like you just did both.” Jared grinned, and pulled Jensen back in.


End file.
